someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The blue whale suicide game creepypasta
I was sent a link through my facebook chat and the link led me to a forum called the blue whale suicide game. This game intrigued me and basically someone will order you to do things, for 50 days. I felt a little adventurous and I thought that I could do it and make it to 50. I talked to some of the members on the blue whale suicide game forum and I really liked them, they were like me. They were adventurous and outgoing, I had found myself a group of online friends. The administrator told me the rules and I basically had to follow the orders the administrators give me and I am not allowed to disobey. Disobeying orders will have consequences, consequences beyond my understanding. The first ten orders were simple and they were like going to the shop and buying something, or crossing the road slowly. What was strange though is how the administrators knew I had done the orders, even they couldn't have seen me doing it but they just knew. Then the next 10 orders were more weird and they were things like, shouting out loud for no reason, putting cold water over my body in public and just shaking strangers hands. The administrators of the blue whale suicide game always knew if I had done it or not. Once I purposely decided to not follow an order and I received a warning to my facebook message from one of the administrators. How on earth do they know I mean I don't upload videos or pictures or show any evidence. So 20 orders had gone by and the next 10 orders were more creepy, I had to stand outside peoples houses and follow individuals. What creeped me out was how the administrators sent me pictures of people in my area that I had to stalk and follow. I got into trouble and got into some light fights but nothing major, the administrators were impressed with me. Then the next ten I was given more harder orders like to go outside naked and punch myself In the face. I even pulled out one tooth and threw it away and one of the administrators messaged me saying how entertained they were. How could they be entertained when they couldn't see me doing it? People thought I was a weirdo now and I was taken to see a psychiatrist and a therapist but I lied to them. The last ten were more gruesome I had to harm myself more, like once I was ordered to get a knife and carve a smiley face on my stomach, only on the skin. I said no and I received so many warnings from the administrators, then one day I received a straight forward message to my facebook page from the admins of blue whale suicide game and here is what it said. 'you will pick up a knife, take off your shirt and carve a smiley face on your stomach skin' and as I read that I heard my mother screaming and I found myself topless and a knife in my hand. I had carved a smiley face on my stomach and I went to the hospital and I had to be stitched and bandaged up. More orders came and I found myself scratching myself with a knife on my arm and other places. Then when it came to the last order, I was ordered to commit suicide. I couldn't do it and I had a chance of escape by trying to get someone else to play the blue whale suicide game, so I am asking any of you, if you would like to play the blue whale suicide game. Please I beg of you. Here is a full information on How you Can stop addiction of Blue Whale game and Alternatives of Blue Whale Game